Raph's Twin
by Odd.D Yuma.T LOVER
Summary: this story is about Raph and his Twin
1. Chapter 1: how it all started

A/N: Ok so this is my first TMNT fan fiction and later I might do another version of this story and just do all the episodes with Jasmine in it still has Raph's twin and also I'm going to do another TMNT story called Raph's girl with my OC Jasmine

Chapter 1: How it all started

Hamato Yoshi went out to have a walk in the streets of New York City.

"What a big country, it has a lot of people. Japan might be only quarter this amount."

He said as he walked down the streets, as he walked he spotted a pet shop that had a poster on it. It said "Turtles For Sale!" in big letters.

"I do not see a reason why I should not buy turtles. They do not smell, they are quite, and they are not hard to take care of."

He walked in the pet shop and started looking around.

"Hello Sir, welcome to Paty's Pet Shop. How can I help you?"said a lady in the pet shop.

"Ah yes, when I was walking I have seen a poster that says you have turtles for sale."

"You are hundred percent correct! And we have last five turtles."

"Five, but I would like to have two only."

"The thing is they are siblings, they'll get upset when they're separated."

"Oh I see, very well, I'll take them all."

"Okay sure, I'll put them in a box in a second."

He got out his wallet and went to the cashier man and paid him for the turtles.

"Here you go sir! Thank you for coming, and hope you have a wonderful day!"

"Thank you, you too."

"Bye Jasmine I'll miss you!"

"Jasmine? Who's Jasmine?"

"She's the female turtle, look."

She opened the box and showed him the turtle she's talking about.

"That one, and the others are her brothers and this one is her twin brother! They are twins!"

She pointed at another turtle.

"Oh, interesting."Yoshi said.

"Umhem, but I still didn't name him nor the other turtles. Of course you should name them."

"Very well I will think of names on my way back home."

"Okay! Thanks again for coming! Bye!"

"Good bye."

He started heading back home then he passed a man.

"Something is not right about this man."

He started following the man, the man turned then went a dead end. He then saw another man holding a canister that had a glowing liquid inside. Yoshi then went closer to see better, as he took a step, his foot landed close to a rat and caused it to peep. The men turned around and spotted Yoshi. They went towards him to attack but he bravely punched and kicked them away. The man that held the canister dropped it as he was punched and the canister fell and broke in to pieces. The glowing liquid splattered all over Yoshi's and the turtles bodies.

...

Master Splinter sighed as he remembered the past. He's life changed a lot after the incident that happened fifteen years ago. He changed in to a man sized rat, and the turtles changed in to a man sized turtles who knew how to talk.

"My sons and daughter."

He said as he went out to there living room.

"Yes Sensei."they all said

"Come it is time for your training."

"Hai Sensei."

They got their weapons and went in to the dojo.

"Raphael you will spar with Donatello. Michelangelo you will spar with Jasmine."

"What about Lamenardo?"Raph asked making fun of his brother's name.

"He shall wait and spar with the winner."

"No fair!"Raph and Jasmine mumbled.

"Hajimeh!"Splinter ordered.

Jasmine pov

"Ready to get your shell kicked again Mikey!"

"Yes! I mean yes I'm ready to got Your shell kicked!" Mikey said

"Hyah!"

She clinched her Jutte tightly and ran towards Mikey. She tried to attack him but he was so fast moving all around and avoided her attacks.

"Stop.. Moving!"

She said between her attacks.

"Haha, what's wrong sis, can't catch me? Am I too fast?"

"Agh!"

She looked his knonchuks between her Jutte then threw them to the side. But Mikey tackled her.

"And the winner is.. Mikey!"

Mikey said as he pretended there were crowds cheering for him. The he started sending flying kisses.

"No you are not!"

She got up then jumped over him and started punching him.

"Okay.. Okay! I'm down! Stoop!"

Mikey tried stopping her but she wouldn't stop. Mikey's scream got his other brothers' attention.

"Jaz enough he's down!"

Leo came up to her and carried her away from Mikey.

"Let go of me fearless!"

She started squirming trying to free herself from Leo's grip.

"Jasmine! Stop!"

She finally stopped as her father yelled, then Leo let go of her.

"What is the meaning of this?" Splinter asked.

"I was just sparring with Mikey until of Mr. Fearless carried me away."

"No you were not just sparring you have lost your temper.. Again!"

"No I did not! I.. Guess."

Splinter sighed sadly and looked at her.

"This is no excuse for hurting your youngest brother Michelangelo."

"I didn't hurt him."

Her words were taken back as he saw Mikey whimpering as he got up.

"I.. Sensei I'm sorry."

"I know you did not mean it my daughter, but you must try to control your temper or else you might not only put yourself in danger but your brothers as well."

"I.."

She looked at her brothers and found them looking at her sadly, even Raph was a little bit upset.

"I.. I'm going out."

She ran towards her the lair's door and went out.

...

"I would never put my brothers in danger! Not because I was sparring with Mikey it means that I was putting him in danger right? I mean come on!" She kicked a rock on her way as she walked in the sewers. "They all looked at me as if I just committed a crime! They don't understand me, even Raph who I thought did!"

"Who said I don't?"

Jasmine jumped as she heard Raph's voice coming out of nowhere. She turned around and found Raph standing leaning on the wall.

"Raph! Give me a heart attack next time will ya?"

"Ok I'll put that in mind."

"Aggh!"

"What made you think I don't understand you?"

"Nothing! Just nothing! You didn't stand there and let Splinter lecture me. Instead you stood by my side and agreed with me!" She said sarcastically.

"I understand how you felt back there, but Sensei was right, you have to control your temper. Mikey might have gotten really hurt." Raph said

"Yes he might have but did he? No!"

"That's because Leo stopped you." Raph said

"Whatever!"

"Look Jasmine, I understand that it's sometimes hard to control your temper while fighting an enemy. But Mikey is your brother and that makes a lot of difference you know?" Raph said

"Yeah. I know.. Is he okay?"

"Yeah he's okay."

"Don't know what happened back there I was just so angry knowing he won, and I didn't."

"Yeah I get what you mean, it's okay jazzy. I mean I also lose my temper sometimes." then he nudged her arms.

"Okay.."

"Twin knuckle touch?"

He said raising his knuckle, she smiled and touched her knuckles with hers.

A/N: Ok let me know what you all think of this story and I'M going to start the others ones of my TMNT stories and in this story Raph and a nickname for Jasmine which is Jazzy and Jasmine has a nickname for Raph which is Raphie and Leo, Don and Mikey all call Jasmine Jaz and Raph Raph


	2. Chapter 2: Kidnapped

A/N: Ok I just couldn't wait to do the next chapter so here it is

Chapter 2: Kidnapped

Jasmine pov

After me and Raph got back to the lair I went to say sorry to Mikey. After a few hours we went out for patrol.

Leo pov

Once we got to the roof top we went in to teams it was me and Jasmine and it was Raph, Donnie and Mikey and when the others left me and Jasmine we started our patrol and after we were on the roof on a abandon warehouse we were ambushed by the foot and they knocked me out and knocked Jasmine out too and kidnapped her. After I woke up I saw that Jasmine was not with me and I saw the time so I got up and went back to the roof and when I got there Raph saw that Jasmine was not with me.

Raph pov

Uhhhh Leo where is Jazzy. Um Raph she was kidnapped by the foot. WHAT Leo you should have saved her. I know raph but they knocked me out Leo said. Let's just go home Donnie said ok. When we got home master splinter asked where Jasmine was and we told him and I went to mine and Jasmine's room.

Shredders hid out

Jasmine pov

When I woke up I saw that I was not with Leo and just has I was about to call the guys I heard April and I heard the Shredder say Hello Jasmine.


	3. Chapter 3: torcher and rescue

A/N: Ok here is the next chapter of Raph's twin

Chapter 3: torcher and rescue

Jasmine pov

What do you want Shredder and why is April here I asked. Oh I just kidnapped her so you have someone with you after I torcher you everyday. No you wouldn't because you know my brothers would kill you if I was dead or anything like that I said. Then he took my arms and legs and twisted then until they snapped then he left and April ran over to me and asked me if I was ok and I said no but then I had a idea. April I asked I have to things to ask you one what time is it and two do you think you can get out of here yes and it's about 5:00 pm. Ok I want you to get out and fuck I just had a realization were in Japan ok new plan I want you to a plain ticket and then go back to New York then go to the lair and tell the others to get to Japan go now and then after April left I went to meditate and tried contact Raph.

Raph pov

I was in the dojo when I heard the word Raphie and I knew that it was Jasmine so I went into meditation position and started to talke to my twin sister Jasmine. Jazzy where are you I don't have a lot of time but April was with me Shredder kidnaped her too but she got away and is on her way back to the lair but,it is going to take a, week because we are in Japan and Shredder has been torchering me Raphie tell the guys I love th AHHHHHHHH Jazzy, Jazzy, JAZZY. After I got out of meditation I told the others so we waited for April to come.

Back with Jasmine

Jasmine pov

After the Shredder came back he started to beat me up and I knew I wouldn't be ablt to take it much more but I just have to deal with it for one more day and the guys will be here to save me and then I fell asleep.

The next day

Raph pov

After we got to the Shredders hid out we went to save Jasmine when we got in we could here Jasmine screaming so we just followed her scream and when we got there I was pissed the Shredder was usimg a knife and stabbing Jasmine then we all went in the room and found him putting something into Jazzy then I found the cure and gave it to Jasmine then went to fight the Shredder and then I killed him. Then I ran to Jasmine to see that shemis barely alive so we all went back to the lair and got Jasmine in the lab so Donnie can fix her up.

4 hours later

Raph pov

4 hours later Donnie comes out of the lab and he says that Jasmine is awake and wants to see me so I went into the lab and when I saw Jasmine I ran and huged her and tjen she started to cry then she told me what happened and I told her I killed the Shredder. Then her heart moniter went off and Donnke came running in and he fixed it but my Jazzynwent into a coma.


End file.
